Dear Diary: is this Love?
by BumperSticker
Summary: Dear Diary, oh my gosh i'm in love! if love means being really shy when he's around, getting nervous and wishing your with near him all day. if that's love, then yes, i'm in love. Eleanor and Theodore rated T in case....
1. MrPerfect

**AN: okay, okay I know what you're thinking. 'She's got **_**three**_** stories on the go!' I'm sorry, but since I'm useless when it comes to good story ideas, I felt I just HAD to write this one. Eleanor and Theodore fic (second favorite chipmunk couple). This story is gonna be based on a true story. Wow I guess you people don't hear that often… the only differences are going to be the characters (obviously because I can't use my own on this website). But I'm not going to tell you who it's based on until the end, if I even get there. If this story doesn't work out, I'll probably end up just deleting it, so please don't be sad if it gets erased. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: The Chipettes, Alvin and the Chipmunks, © Ross Bagdasarian, Jr., Janice Karmen (the Chipettes)**

O O O

Dear Diary: is this Love?

Entry One: Mr.Perfect

Sept 16, 2008

Dear Diary,

Oh my gosh! I think I'm in love!! If love counts as blushing whenever I see him, or getting nervous, or wishing I could just be near him all day. If that's love, then yes, I'm in love.

Okay so basically there's this guy (isn't there always?), who is like TOATLLY perfect! He likes all the same things I do, he's really cute and he's really nice and PERFECT! He has sandy hair and the brightest most gorgeous green eyes you could ever have seen! He likes to where green shirts…yay my favorite color! I've liked him ever since English class second semester last year. He was sitting across the room in all of his glory, and the first this I thought when I saw him was "wow that guy is really cute!" Then I wouldn't stop glancing over at him all for the rest of the period! I felt so silly but so weird at the same time. The first thing I did when I saw my sisters after class was gush over how there was a cute guy in the 5th period English class. Then when they asked what his name was…I drew a total blank! It was horrible! After that entire period of being awed by his awesomeness I didn't even catch his name! I felt sooo totally stupid! But that just made me even more determined to get his name the next day.

Eventually I caught his name during the attendance. It's Theodore! Wow…that's not a common name…suuure. But it's the best name in the world right now!

And that's how it was basically everyday for the rest of that semester. Just looking and admiring from afar. God! I'm so totally useless!! Sure around my friends I can be the life of the party... (Might wanna re-think that guys!) …but when it comes to him, I clam up! It's like I'm Jeanette or something (sorry sis!). It's so embarrassing though. Just thinking about going over and talking to him….it makes me get a lump in my throat and wanna hide or something. This is soo completely odd because I'm usually so mellow around guys. But Theodore? No way, my body says otherwise….it kinda pisses me off. I'm so angry that I can't do these stupid little things.

Well its grade 10 now…and the first day I couldn't help scanning all of my classes to see if he was in any. He wasn't in my first period Computer and Information Science Class. But my friend Gabby was. I met Gabby last year in grade 9. Heck I met all of my new friends in grade 9. High school is awesome, period.

Anyway she was in my computers class, which his awesome because there is only like, 4 girls (that's including me and Gabby) that are in my computers class, the rest are all dudes. One girl named Ashlee is my sorta-friend too, she was in my Tech class last year. There were only four girls in that Tech class too. Anyway he wasn't there, which wasn't the best start to my first day in grade 10. Anyway I didn't let it get my spirits down cause I still had 4 more periods to go!

But…he wasn't in my second period Math class either. None of my good friends, or my sisters were. I was _alone_ in that class. Which actually isn't all that bad because then I can focus more on my math. Last year I only scraped by with a 71.

He didn't have my lunch third period either. Believe me I looked for him real hard. One whole summer away from the guy does that to you. I was slowly losing hope. I only had two periods left! This was bad! I hadn't even seen him in the hallways all day! OMG! WHAT IF HE TRANSFERRED OR SOMETHING!! Nooooo!! That would totally and completely suck!!

But I hung in there. I only had three friends out of like…10 that had third period lunch with me. That was comforting…4 isn't a crowd…which is nice. I had Science next with my friend Alison. She is one of my very good friends. She is actually going to be in a Santa Claus parade at the end of the year with me. It's a parade that like, hundreds of people volunteer to do. You dress up in embarrassing costumes and walk down streets lined with people with video cameras and kids drinking hot chocolate from thermoses for 3 hours. Or is it 4? I don't know. Oh, but not only that, it's broadcasted live on T.V. yep…nationwide. The first year was so bad for me cause the camera got a good close-up of me in an elf costume. I wasn't paying attention to the fact that I was on T.V. so I was chewing my gum like a cow. It was sooo bad when I finally saw it on T.V.

Anyway, back to the main reason of this entry! I had science with my friend Alison, our teacher's name was Mr. Charters and he had like, balding hair…but it was long hair. And I'm never sure if it's either wet, or greasy. Anyway Theodore wasn't in that class either. Feeling pretty suckish by now, the period seemed to drag on forever. Finally it ended at 1:18 and my next Art class was literally right across the hall. I said good-bye to Alison as she went to a different class, with my head hung low I trudged across the hall to my art class. The halls at my school are completely packed so it's like trying to walk through a mosh pit. There was a group huddled around the art room door waiting to be let in. I waited there bordely looking at my timetable to make sure I got the room number correct, yep…234. I looked up absentmindedly, and it was like a lightning bolt shot through me. There he was…standing in the huddle of kids waiting to get in, holding a small dark blue binder loosely in one arm. I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks flare up. But as soon as the lightning feeling came it left and I stood there like an idiot staring at him.

He looked the same as last year, maybe a little taller. He was perfect, still as always. He had the same hair the same eyes the same face the same everything. He was perfect in his entire perfect ness.

I finally tore my eyes away and grinned drunkenly at the floor. The art room door suddenly opened and we all filed in. the seats were organized alphabetically. Red duo tangs with our names on them were placed at the seat we were meant to sit at. I found mine and sat down. My eyes glanced over to where Theodore was looking for his duo tang. He walked closer to me…and closer….and closer!! Omg! Is he going to sit beside me!!

No. he sat down in front of me to the left. Well it's better than nothing.

Wow I feel foolish! I've liked this guy for almost a year now and I've never even had a proper conversation with him!! I'm useless! My unrequited love is torturing me! He obviously is living in total peace not realizing the girl sitting behind him is crazy about him. gawd why is life so cruel?

So yeah…he was in my art class. I was soo happy I couldn't stop smiling all the rest of the way home after school. My sisters thought I was high or something.

So yeah…now it's the 16th….AND NOTHINGS HAPPENED!!

I mean he complemented my art once. He said

"That's so good it's ridiculous"

Yep.

Those were his exact words. I remember it clearly. It happened last week. Now I'm fretting over the crisis of him liking another girl in my art class. She is a very good drawer; not nearly as good as me though, I mean I got a 97 in art last year (it's my major). But he's always going over and talking to her and stuff…..waaa. Her name is Amaryn. Grrrr. I've only just realized he was doing this recently and I'm super uber jealous. One of my other very good friends, Kaleigh, is friends with Amaryn, so I made her ask Amaryn if she liked Theodore. Kaleigh told me what she said after school on MSN. The convo went like this:

_**Kaleigh:**_ _heyy I talked to Amaryn today :)_

_**Me:**_ _what did you say?? What did she say??O.O_

_**Kaleigh**_: _lol, I didn't really know what to ask her though. What was it you wanted me to ask her._

_**Me**_: _if she liked Theodore is all._

_**Kaleigh**_: _oh okay_

I stared at the screen for like 10 minuets waiting for her to say more before I realized she was done talking.

_**Me:** so what did you say to her today??_

_**Kaleigh**_: _oh_

_**Kaleigh:**_ _only that u really like him and it seems they are flirting a lot in class._

_**Me:**_ _what did she say?_

_**Kaleigh:**_ _she was like, "gawd why is everybody saying that?" Then I asked her if she liked him and she said "I don't know, maybe…"_

My heart sunk

_**Me:**_ _ohh ok._

I had to sign off after that for dinner. I couldn't concentrate on dinner though so I skipped out and headed upstairs to me and my sisters shared bedroom.

Soon Jeanette and Brittany came up to see if I was still alive or not.

"yo what's with you tonight? You love dinner time, and we had your favorite tonight" Brittany asked flopping down on her pink bed. Jeanette climbed onto her bed and sat cross-legged and took out her book. She's reading_ Wuthering Heights_ right now. She just finished reading the _Twilight_ Series by Stephanie Meyer. She said it was amazing and it made her want to read _Wuthering Heights_. Oh.

Reminder: Borrow Twilight from Jeanette and start reading!

I sighed and shook my head. I was lying on my belly on my turquoise bed with my pillow balancing on top of my head.

"Oh nothing, just that the guy I like might like another girl and she sort of likes him back…" I said as sadly as I could. Brittany's eyebrow rose.

"Sort of likes him?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, she said 'I don't know, maybe…'" I said mirroring what Kaleigh told me online.

"Who's the guy? Is it Theodore?" Jeanette suggested, putting down her book. She only ever did that if she was actually interested in the conversation instead of what was happening in her book.

I nodded again, in Jeanette's general direction. Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes.

"This is the guy your head over heals in love with, and have like, never even talked to him?" Brittany said like it was the most stupid thing ever.

"I've talked to him!" I argued. Brittany looked at me like I was missing something.

"A real conversation hun" she said. My shoulders dropped. Crap. I've never _had_ a proper conversation with him…

"You need to talk to him Ellie!" Jeanette said. I pouted; she had no idea how hard that really was.

"How!?" I asked.

"Well, he's in your art class right? Just like, walk by him and complement his artwork or something" Jeanette suggested. Brittany nodded.

"Yeah or be all like, 'wow that's really cool! How'd you do that!?' you know, strike up a conversation or something" Brittany suggested. I frowned, the conversation I could do…it's just the stopping and start talking thing that got me. I told this to them and Brittany sighed heavily.

"Well if you don't talk to him nothings gonna happen!" Brittany almost yelled. I winced.

"But I'm burning up just thinking about talking to him!!" I wailed. It was true. My face was all hot and I felt like crying or something I was so embarrassed. Jeanette smiled weakly.

"Okay Ellie, calm down. Just pretend to be going to someone's desk and stop and pretend to notice something and say it looks good or ask how he did it. If he says a one word answer kind of thing than just walk away. If he seems interested or enthusiastic, then keep the conversation going" Jeanette explained. Brittany nodded in agreement. I remained silent while I thought it over.

"Or at least smile at him as you walk by, talking and smiling is always the first step" Brittany said. I sighed deeply. Brittany sighed in annoyance.

"If you don't talk to him nothing's going to happen Ellie!" she said, almost angrily.

hmmmmmmmMMMMMmmmmMMMmmmm. I so should have taken the conversation opportunity when he complemented my art that one time. Damn! Why am I so stupid? I was so taken aback and shy all I could say was "thanks" when he complemented me! Gawd! I'm so useless!!

I groaned and buried my head in my covers. Brittany sighed again and Jeanette resumed her book, therefore closing that conversation. A few minuets later I groaned again.

"Okay…I'll….I'll try it….I'll talk to him" I mumbled under my blankets. Brittany looked up from her diary and Jeanette from her book.

"thata girl!" Brittany said, and then resumed writing.

I was so going to make a fool of myself and blow the whole thing up. Okay checklist for talking to Theodore tomorrow:

Smile at him when you walk by.

notice and complement

If he is interested, keep conversation going.

Yes! Perfect!

Ugghhh I'm soo nervous!!

No!

I'm going to do this! Yes!! Tomorrow will be my day!

Goodnight for now Diary!

Eleanor Miller.

O O O

**AN: so there it is first chapter. I had to talk about a lot this chapter, you know build it up I guess. Anyway if you like is please PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! If you don't review I won't update!!**

**Ps: Instead of cooking majors, I made Eleanor and Theodore Art majors…cause it helps relate them more to the people this story is based on. But don't worry, if this story reaches until Eleanor's second term, she'll have Food and Nutrition class.**


	2. the Start of Something?

**AN: okies, here is the next chapter, sorry it took me a week to update, grade 10 math means lots of homework! Not to mention we have a unit test on Monday:(****. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

O O O

Dear Diary: is this Love?

Ch. 2: the Start of Something?

Sept, 17, 2008

Dear Diary,

Heyyy…I've always wondered…what's the whole point in writing 'Dear Diary'? I mean…can't you just start writing?? Anyway …..Guess what!! Theodore talked to me today!! yay!!

Okay so my whole plan of approaching him totally bombed, but we still talked riiight??

Okay so yeah it went like this.

The whole day practically went by soo fast…like it was just rushing me closer to art class, which I was getting totally nervous for. Today I was gonna formally talk to him….like I've talked to him before and stuff. But it was never a real conversation. So finally! The last bell for fourth period rang and it was time for art class. Eeeeek!! I was so completely nervous.

I got there quite early because my science class is right across the hall from my art class so I'm one of the first people to get there. Theodore gets there early too; I think he might have fourth lunch…yeah that's probably why. Anyway…some of the grade 12's were still in the art room from their last class. Was great actually. The room smelled of sawdust because somebody was sawing a wooden chair. You see one of the grade 12's final projects is to bring in any kind of chair, and decorate it with things that represent you and make it an unrealistic statue of sorts. It's amazing what some people come up with. One girl had a fish pond underneath the chair, and a fake T.V. with a disco ball inside it. She even had a tiny radio taped on it (decorated with paint and plaster) that played all of her favorite songs. I was amazed and filled with excitement for grade twelve arts.

Anyway, the room smelled of sawdust because a boy was cutting his chair. One girl was sitting in Theodore's seat because she was still packing up. So Theodore kind of waited for her at the desk behind his. Which is the desk **right beside mine. **So I kind of squeezed around him and put my bag on the back of my chair. I went to my cupboard and got my art things for that period and made my way back over to my desk. He was still waiting for the girl. I put my sheets and pens on my desk and glanced over at him hesitantly. He looked over at me…then looked back at his seat, then back at me again.

"Did you finish your template?" he asked. My head snapped up. A lump caught in my throat but I quickly swallowed it.

"Uh yeah…but I think I put too many shading numbers on it" I said taking out my rough copy and showing him. He nodded when he saw it.

"that's good, I'm still not sure which picture I should use, I photoshoped one last night to see if I could use it" he explained, showing me a black piece of paper with some faded white lines that looked like they were outlining buildings.

What the heck is that!! It just looks like a black piece of paper! How can you use that for a template??

"oh cool" I lied, pretending to actually like the picture. What!? I can't exactly say what I was thinking to his face! What kind of person would I be then? The grade 12 girl had left the desk and Theodore sat down, looking at his picture. I sighed. That's the end of that conversation. Well…at least I talked to him right? That was good! He totally blew the whole 'me approaching him' thing though. I was still happy anyways. After a while the rest of the class gathered in and took out their supplies from their cupboards. Soon everyone was scratching away at their projects.

Oh yeah! Did I tell you? We are doing these scratching drawings. The teacher gives you a black piece of paper, and instead of shading in all of the dark spots, you have to shad all of the ones were there is light. I absolutely hated this project because I was no good at it. Even Theodore was doing a better job! It turns out he had another template to use after the teacher turned down his photoshoped picture. He was already scratching away with everyone else. His was really good too! It was a picture of crabs on the beach. Mine was one of three birds and two squirrels on a tree. This wasn't fair. I'm supposed to be the better artist. I was superior to everybody in my class last year….this sucks.

Oh crap.

I'm turning into Brittany!!

Crap this isn't good! Nobody is more attention-seeking than Brittany! She is the most egotistical girl I know! I'm supposed to be the sweet kind one! Art makes me competitive. So do sports but I don't brag about being the best on the team. And I don't try to be, I just play the game for fun. But art? Nooo I have to be the **best** in my art class. Grrrr. I don't want to be conceded.

Anyway. Everybody was scratching…then.

"Eleanor what did you get on that?" Theodore's voice asked. My head shot up again. For some reason when I'm doing art my face gets really close to my work and I totally hunch myself over. It's a bad habit.

I felt my face get hot as he called my name. He knew my name!! He didn't know my name last year! I knew this because one day last year in English, he was handing out essays. Then he got to me and he's all like:

"Your Emily right?"

I got so mad, and then the teacher gave me my essay personally and totally cut him off in mid sentence. She was all like:

"Here you go Eleanor, great work"

He looked embarrassed for a moment then walked away. HA! That's what you get for not knowing my name. Revenge is sweet, especially when you don't even expect it to happen.

Anyway I got over my shock quickly and answered his question.

"Uh the Medieval drawing? I got 96" I said loud enough for him to hear. I was happy my voice hadn't gone all squeaky out of nervousness. He nodded at my response. Eager to keep the conversation going I asked:

"What did you get?"

"98" he answered. My face went red. Damn! He got better than me! Oh great! If I wasn't good at my art, or better than him what was I? grrr. This is so unfair. ohwell….that was quickly covered with constant inner gushes of…

HE SAID MY NAME!!

My life is complete….haha just kidding.

I was happy again all on the way home like yesterday. My sisters congratulated me after I told them. When we got home, instead of doing homework, like I always do, I went on the computer to see who was on.

My friend Alison was on. Yay!

After I told her what happened she sent constant "eee!'s and 'aww's.

_**Alison:**__yay! This is good! He's making conversation_!

_**Me:**_ _I know! (L)_

_**Alison:**_ _now YOU have to talk to him tomorrow_

_**Me**__:……..._

_**Me**__: crap._

_**Alison**__: Ellie!! You HAVE to start the conversation sometime! If you don't he might not think your interested!!_

_**Me**__: noooo! Believe me I AM interested_

_**Alison**__: well then talk to him tomorrow!_

_**Me:**__ mmmmm I'll try_

After a while when neither of us said anything…Alison typed:

_**Alison**__: Ellie? -blush-_

_**Me:**__ what?_

_**Me:**__ it isn't something weird is it?_

_**Alison:**__ what do you think it is?_

_**Me:**__ idk…but you put the blushing face_

_**Alison**__: ya_

_**Alison:**__ well…there's this guy in my design tech class…and he's really HOT! And he makes me all nervous and stuff._

I gawked at the screen for like, 5 minuets. Oh my gawsh!! Alison had a crush!! Now it was my turn to manipulate her with advice!!

_**Me**__: ooohhh??_

_**Alison:**__ I don't know what to do!!_

_**Me:**__ awww!! Alison now YOU have to talk to him!!_

_**Alison:**__ but what about Brandon?_

_**Me:**__ ohh…ya that…_

Yep…Alison already had a boyfriend that she rarely ever saw, but she loved him a lot. I could see know why she was confused. She has weird feelings for a guy in her class, but she is still in love with her boyfriend, and rarely ever sees him.

We talked for like hours on the subject and I tried to help her as much as possible. I felt happy for her about the other guy, but sad too because she was totally torn. In the end she decided to talk a break with her boyfriend and see how it goes, if she was happier, she would break up with him, permanently. I told her to do what she thought was best, which is all I really could tell her.

I finally had to leave because Jeanette had to go on for homework, which reminded me; I still had homework to do.

Crap.

Anyways, my homework is done now and I'm writing to pass time, also I know I'll want to re-read this later :P.

Ohhh I have to go, it's dinner time (yes!!). Gee I hope the Fun Dip I've been eating this whole time doesn't ruin dinner…..

Anyway bye-bye!

Eleanor Miller.

PS: he said my NAME!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

**An: yay Ellie! He said her NAME! lol, sorry this chapter was shorter, I wanted it to be realistic, and Diary Entries aren't always long ones. The next one might be longer….maybe. Maybe not idk.**

**Thanks for reading**

**DON'T REVIEW AND I WON'T UPDATE!!**


	3. Newfound Courage

**AN: sorry for the long wait!! It wasn't in the mood for writing lately. I just got in a big fight with my dad so I've locked myself in my room and am writing until I'm going to bed. He has to understand I'm a big girl and teens talk back to their parents, it's a normal thing. **

**Anyway…enough about me, on with the story!! XDXDXD**

**Disclaimer: Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes © Ross Bagdasarian, Jr., Janice Karmen**

O O O

Dear Diary: Is This Love?

Ch.3: Newfound Courage

Sept. 19, 2008

Dear Diary,

Omg!! Today was the best day ever!! Not only did I talk to Theodore all by myself, but something even better happened!! eeeeeee!!

It was pure craziness!! I though my head would fall off or something…ohh but that doesn't happen does it? Yeaaah.

I don't think I've been this happy since my first art award!! Which was a golden one…I got it when I was six. It wasn't real gold, but I thought it was chocolate so I kept biting it…lets just say the chocolate theory didn't work out. I only won the medal because I was the only one in class who drew a picture of a hippo eating corn most accurately. Anyway, after we finished the stupid scratch board crap we were working on (FINALLY!!) I scraped by with an 86. Oh, it may seem high yes….but if you really saw the project you'd realize it sucked. I mean our teacher's mental as it is. Today she wouldn't shut up about things that baby's can do within their first couple weeks of living. Like how the first 6 days the baby is a girl before hormones kick in and change the should-be boys into boys. Or how within 6 weeks in the womb, a girl baby can distinguish a mothers voice between others, a boy can't.

Which doesn't really make sense because how can there be boys and girls in the womb, but once born everyone's a girl? I'm telling you, someone's slipping something into our teacher's coffee everyday.

ANYWAY, time to stop blabbing.

So yeah, today when I walked into the art room, it didn't smell of wood by the way, it smelled strongly of oil paints and plaster. The grade 12 students had moved on into decorating their chairs once reconfiguring their shapes.

So yeah, Theodore was already there getting his stuff from his shelf. We've moved on to water color painting. We have to do three different paintings...ugg I was looking forward to ONE, not THREE. I liked painting, but too many all together got boring, and when I was bored my paintings got worse because I was just too lazy to do a good job. But I have to do great because Amaryn's paintings are good all the time so I have to CRUSH HER. And well you know, win the heart of the fair maiden…or prince in this case.

Theodore walked over to his desk, arms full with paints, brushes, and papers. I couldn't help blushing when I saw him. What!? He looked really good today…..

He was wearing a light yellow shirt with dark, almost black jeans.

Heeeheeee he looks real good….

I shook off the feeling though and made my way over to my shelf to get my supplies. Once I got them, more students were coming in and filling up the room. I set up at my stuff and glanced ahead at Theodore. Awww he's so concentrated…. He was bent over and was already furiously scribbling the outline of his painting with his sketching pencil. Yeah we all got supplies from the teacher to help us work. She gave us each a pack of professional sketching pencils, one big bamboo paint brush, 6 smaller more detailed paint brushes, and eraser, and a pencil smudger…though I lost mine. Well I didn't lose it, I put it on my shelf and the next day it was gone. Which just means someone stole it…damn. So I got a new one, I don't really like it cause its real fatty, my other one was nice and thin and fit in my fingers well.

I set up my paper and started lightly outlining my painting. I was painting a picture of two horses grazing in a field. I glanced up at Theodore in front of me. He still sat scribbling away. I looked back down at my drawing, embarrassed for staring at him. The two girls who sat next to me had started working. I looked back up at Theodore's back. I bit my lip.

Just go for it Ellie!!

"Um Theodore?" I said almost stuttering, but he heard me. He turned around almost instantly at the sound of my voice.

"yeah?" he answered coolly. ………….

………….

……………………

………………………….

…………………….

…………..

CRAP!! WHAT SHOULD I SAY!!

Why the hell did I start talking to him if I have nothing planned!! I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm DEAD!

No!

Quick!

Say something Ellie!!

Please!!

A couple of little words!!

Just say something!!

ANYTHING!!

"U-um what drawing are you doing??" I asked quickly, blushing madly. Oh believe me; I felt the temperature rise dramatically in my general face area. He smiled crookedly. Mwaaaaaaa!! He's so cuuuuute!!

"I'm doing some mountains…see?" he showed the enlarged photograph he must have taken. We all took pictures supplied from the teacher to paint. I swallowed a big lump in my throat.

"ohh cool! I don't like doing mountains or rocks, there kind of hard don't you think?" I asked, desperately trying to get the conversation going. He cocked his head and looked at his picture.

"Not really, I find them easy" he said shrugging. My eyes widened. Crap. I laughed nervously.

"W-well their not that hard! I mean anyone could do it!" I said quickly. Theodore looked at me oddly, but with a smile still on his face. He laughed and turned back around. Crap. That's the end of that conversation.

I slumped back into my seat.

YES!! I talked to him all by myself!! Finally!!

I think I had a grin on my face the whole rest of the period. This whole grinning for a long time was becoming more frequent recently. But I didn't mind.

Heeeeheeeeeheeeeeeee.

The rest of the period was a breeze; I got my rough done for my horses. We had to draw a rough in our sketch books and paint as much as we could before she took them to mark at the end of the day. I only got my one horse painted but whatever, the horse looked gooood.

So it was 2:30, 5 more minuets before class ended. I so desperately wanted to talk to Theodore again. But he was busy packing up his paints. He took a bus home so he had leave class early. NO, I am not a stalker, when I told my friends about him, like a year ago, my friend Kaleigh said he went on her bus, which is how she recognized him.

I rushed quickly with my stuff to see if I could catch him after he was done. I gained a whole new amount of confidence in myself after talking to him once. I felt good about it now. A bunch of girls were flinging water at each other at the sinks so I quickly pushed through them to dump my water. I slid a little bit, which got the bottom of my shoe all slippery. I cursed the girls under my breath. I managed to put away all of my supplies and wipe the desk all with 1 minuet to spare. Well it's not a lot of time, but what the hey. Theodore stood lazily by his desk waiting for the bell to ring. I walked up nervously behind him. I walked a little too fast though.

"Hey Theodore do you-…" I started but my shoes slipped on the tile floor and I flipped backwards. Theodore had already started to look back when I called his name, when he saw he falling his eyes widened and he quickly lunged and arm out. He rapped it around my waist just in time. He pulled my back to my feet with one swift movement. I gasped slightly as I was rushed back upright. He held my waist for a few moments before quickly letting go.

"Sorry" he mumbled. Some other people who weren't chatting nosily stared for a moment at Theodore's heroic deed. I gazed at him in what I assumed to be wonder. It may have looked like surprised stupidity though. I quickly shook off the awed feeling though.

"Oh! No! I'm sorry; I'm getting as clumsy as my sister! Sorry, it was my fault" I said quickly blushing in embarrassment. He probably was irritated that I caused him trouble. I looked away, ashamed.

He just smiled weakly.

"No one is clumsier than Jeanette" Theodore chuckled. My head shot up.

"You know Jeanette??" I asked, surprised. What is this!! He knew Jeanette!! Why didn't she ever say anything!! Grr. I'll pound her when we get home. He nodded.

"Yeah, we're lab partners. I know all three of your sisters. There's you, Jeanette and Brittany right?" he asked I nodded in amazement. He knew us!! He knew ME!!

"Yeah, Brittany is going out with your brother Alvin right?" I asked. He nodded smiling.

"Yeah that's right, so what did you want to say to me before, well you know" he said, laughing slightly. Grrr. He was laughing at me and my stupid shoe that got wet because the stupid Gucci girls were playing in the sinks. I pouted my lip a little bit.

"Well nothing really just-…" but I got cut off again. The bell screeched throughout the room. Theodore sighed dramatically.

"Just tell me tomorrow okay? I gotta catch a bus" he said quickly gathering his books and dashing out of the art room. I watched him as he left. I sighed to myself and smiled.

Yay!

Theodore touched my WAIST!! Whoooo hooo!! Mr. touchy feely are we!! Hahahaha. I gathered my books and headed out of the room.

Heee I knew today would be great. I woke this morning with really hyper thoughts. I had a feeling today would be good.

…….wait….

………….. oh no!!

Today is Friday!! Crap! I have to wait ALL weekend before I can see Theodore again!! Gahhhh!!

Crap.

Anyway…bye-bye!!

Eleanor Miller (the girl who was just touched on the waist by the guy she's crazy about).

O O O

**AN: yay, so there's is the third chapter!! Mwa hahahahaha…now to update 'The Chipmunks Meet Dracula'. Weee I'm on a ROLL.**

**That's because, I'm a girl of rock and roll!!**

**DON'T REVIEW AND I WON'T UPDATE!!**

**Beware the author's note…..no reviews…no updates!! Mwa hahahaha.**


	4. No Good

**AN: heey!! Sorry I haven't posted ANYTHING in a loong time!!!XDXDXD but I've recently been listening to the AATC new CD Undeniable and I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It inspired me to write another chapter…idk why.…it just did XDXD**

**Disclaimer: Alvin and the Chipmunks © Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.**

**The Chipettes © Janice Karmen**

_O O O_

Dear Diary: Is This Love?

Ch. 4 : No Good

November 7th, 2008

Dear Diary,

I'm SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't written anything in like….a month and a half!!!!!!!!! (gash I've been tooo lazy!!!)

I haven't written anything cause barley anything has happened!!!!!!!!! Hahahahaha I'm sooo lying (muh couldn't help it).

As you can tell I am insanely hyper.

Okay so we left off with Theodore (Heart) catching me in art class (ahhh what a beautiful day that was). Okay so in art class the next day I couldn't stop staring at him, I had to force my self to pay attention to my watercolours! We were working on our first watercolours and mine was of two horses eating grass….it was a pretty lame picture, I started getting bored with it about a third through the period. It sucked , they were just two stupid horses eating grass. Ugg. Anyway about halfway through the period Theodore turned around hesitantly and gazed at my painting for a few minuets. He finally looked up at me. Though I was watching him from the corner of my eye.

"um Eleanor, that's really good" he said. He seemed nervous to me…but his voice was totally mellow. I brushed the thought away. I was probably over thinking it anyway. I always over think Theodore's actions. I make them seem like he likes me, gash I'm soo stupid. At this rate I'll get my hopes up and if he…whoops and when he doesn't like me I'll be totally crushed. It's like in science class (I hate science class) I'm always day dreaming of weird things, like I'm flying in some forest or something .

Yep. I'm THAT weird.

ANYWAY, I seriously have to stop blabbing too. I should make a list. I smiled the best I could at Theodore.

"thanks! May I see yours?" I asked politely. Crap what if he thinks I'm some polite snobby person. Gawd!

He just smiled back and turned around.

"sure! Here" he turned back around with his painting and showed me. My face fell. IT WAS REALLY GOOD!!!!! Nooo!!! Why did he have to be such a good painter????????? I'm supposed to be the better artist as I have previously explained…..

Unfortunately I couldn't hide my disappointment. I felt my face twitch and fall a bit. Theodore suddenly raised his eyebrows at my reaction.

"uhhh…is something wrong?" he asked hesitantly. I quickly regained my composure cursing myself in my head for my carless mistake.

"no! it's really good!" I said truthfully. His shoulders dropped and he looked at me funny.

"if you don't like it you can just say so" he said, he totally wasn't bying my act. Though it really was good. I bit my lip. He smiled crookedly.

"I knew you didn't like it" he said jokingly. I blushed. GAWD!! I totally melt when he smiled those crooked smiles!!! (melts).

"no no no!! it's really good! …it's just…better than mine" I said pouting slightly. Theodore cocked his head.

"really? You think so?" he asked, surprised. I nodded. He smiled at his unfinished painting. But then his brows furrowed in confusion. He looked back up at me.

"wait, why do you care if mines better then yours?" he asked. I was taken aback and jumped slightly in my seat. Crap could he really tell??? I smiled nervously trying to cover up my surprise… which only an idiot could have not noticed.

"what? I don't care!! I mean sure I care if you're a good painter! Well not because I want you to be...I mean so you get good marks and stuff, not that I want you to have good marks, wait I mean!-…" I started, totally blabbing my head off. Man! This was soo embarrassing! My face was heating up rapidly and I probably looked like a tomato. Theodore put his hand to his mouth and held back a laugh. He was laughing at me!!!!! How stupid could one person be??? I felt like a complete dork with him sitting there laughing at my idiocy. I sunk in my seat and bit my lip so I'd stop talking. Theodore took in a deep breath and put his painting back on his desk. He smiled at me.

"wow, you're a dork, but it's cute right?" he said to me smiling then turned around and took his paintbrush and started painting. I stared at his back. My blush getting so much deeper. I might as well have just been a tomato. A smile crept up on my lips and I held back a scream of happiness.

HE SAID I WAS CUUUUUUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dude.

You know life's good when your crush calls you cute

YAYAYAYAYAYAAAAYY!!!! CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE HE SAID I WAS CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I was super happy alll for the rest of the day! I walked home with my sisters and they chatted about something, I just blasted my ipod and smiled like a complete idiot. When we got home Ms. Miller asked if I was alright. I responded with:

"I feel like baking a cake today"

……

………

……………

Ms. Miller totally thought I was mental I bet. I dragged my backpack upstairs with Ms. Miller looking at me strangely. My sisters followed giving each other confused looks. When we got to our room I set up my books on my bed and lay on my stomach to begin my homework. I kicked my legs in the air and the smile was still plastered on my face. I could feel my sisters gazes on me. Brittany sighed and stomped her foot.

"okay seriously what's wrong with you? You look like you just got back from teletubby super island adventure! What's up??? I'm dying here!" Brittany said dramatically waving her arms in the air.

"ya…I don't know if I should be worried or happy for you" Jeanette said, she was taking out her homework and placing it on her bed. I looked over at them.

"okay one: the teletubbies are soo gay, and i only whatched them ONCE, and two: you'll never guess!! Theodore called me cute today!!!" I gushed, forgetting my homework and sitting up on my knees. Brittany's eyes widened and a grin spread across her face from ear to ear.

"oh my gosh Ellie!!! Congratulations!!! This is really good!!" Brittany squealed running over and giving me a big hug. Jeanette didn't say anything.

I laughed and returned the hug. Brittany shoved my homework off my bed and made room for herself.

"okay seriously tell me girl! Tell me everything!" she said leaning closer to me, her eyes were all sparkly and excited. I was happy that she was so excited, Brittany usually cared about herself. It was nice she was paying attention to me. Not that she never did, just not this much.

"okay well he complemented my art, then I asked to see his, and Brit it was soo good! Better than mine and I got super disappointed right? Well he noticed it and asked why I was disappointed and-…" I began but Brittany suddenly cut me off.

"wait you were disappointed? Why?" she asked. I bit my lip and looked up and the ceiling.

"well…I kind of always want to be the best in art class….and I got really jealous that his was better than mine…I like the praise when people are amazed that I got the highest mark, then I get awards and stuff……" I said quickly. Brittany stared at me.

"wow…..your super well….like me…." she said, her eyes wide.

Oh?

So she knew she was greedy, egotistical, selfish, self absorbed, shallow, and an attention hog?

Not that I was any of those things…except maybe the attention hog, only when it comes to art though….

"jeez Brit not exactly like you…your more…well…" I said waving my hand to try and find a word to sum her all up. She glared at me.

"more what?" she urged, a hint of anger in her voice. I smiled quickly figuring where this was going.

"oh uh nothing! Your nothing! I mean well your not nothing, but your not something bad. I'm not saying you aren't anything bad, I mean like you might be something bad or you might not be. Wait uh I didn't say you are a…well like you might me…uhh"I said looking around nervously. Brittany rose an eyebrow.

"you talk a lot, dork, just finish your story" she said waving her hand. I sighed. I really do blab a lot.

It's like those people who talk really fast when they get nervous and keep talking and talking and your left wondering two things:

- if they said it all in one breath

- and how to shut them up

My old 7th grade science teacher was like that. His name was Mr. Milner and he was obsessed with his two daughters and he never stopped gloating about them. He'd be all like:

"hey my daughter Paige is going into kindergarten right? But she's soooo smart she'll probably be too bored, that's why I'm trying to get her principal to let her skip a grade and start grade 1!"

I mean really? Who cares? And is kindergarten even considered a grade? Nobody cares if your daughter skipped kindergarten! It's JUST kindergarten. Idiot. Also he'd tell us things like how his daughter saved up her money and bought a stuffed rabbit to give to the firefighters charity they were running. I mean sure that's cute and all, but do we really need to know that?

He also likes ultimate Frisbee and would sometimes randomly take us outside to play it. He even showed us a video on it's rules…But I guess it paid off because I'm the co-caption of my high school's ultimate Frisbee team. I gotta give him props for that.

OH MY GAWD!! I just wasted three pages of my diary talking about that stupid science teacher!!( the pages are quite small and my writing is quite big…) Okay I'm focussing on the MAIN story here!!!

" okay so yeah, he noticed and he asked me why I was disappointed and I told him it was because his was better than mine, and he was all like "why do you care if I'm good or not?" and I started um….blabbing I guess and he started laughing at me, then he said " wow, you're a dork, But it's cute right?" !!!"" I said re-enacting his words with a little bit more love intended. Brittany squealed.

"wow that's really good!!! Keep up the blabbing sista!!" she said hugging me again. I laughed, gushing with happiness. Then suddenly I realised Jeanette hadn't said a word. I broke me and Brittany's hug and looked over at Jeanette, Brittany followed my actions.

"hey…Jeanette what's wrong?" I asked, her head was facing away slightly. Brittany huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"yeah! You haven't said a word when something highly rare has happened to our younger sister!" Brittany snapped. I glared at her.

"hey! It's not THAT rare" I hissed coldly. Brittany just ignored me. Jeanette looked over at us and bit her lip.

"it's just, I don't want to be mean but…..I just…I don't think Theodore is right for you" Jeanette said quietly, and saying the last part quickly. I stared at her and a chill ran up my spine. A lump rose in my throat and it felt like my heart just dropped. Why? Why didn't she like Theodore? He was the nicest most honest person I knew, besides herself of course. There wasn't anything in the world that could have been wrong with him. Why didn't my sister believe that? You would've thought that all of my gushing over him and how times I've told them I admired him, she would've understood saying something like that to me would hurt.

I mean she even congratulated me before, and tried to help me get close to him!! What in the world could have made her think there was anything wrong with him!? I thought she had already approved of him!! I mean she liked his brother Simon! She and Simon hung out all the time, she must've been around Theodore too!

I felt tears rise up in my eyes. Brittany's mouth dropped open.

"what the heck!!? Why the hell would you say that Jeanette!? You know how much Ellie likes Theodore!!" Brittany snapped, she was glaring daggers at Jeanette. Jeanette flinched and blushed nervously. She started playing with the hem of her skirt nervously, like she was hiding something. Brittany's widened.

"wait….you don't….LIKE Theodore do you Jeanette?" Brittany asked slowly. My head snapped up and my mind went numb. What? Did Jeanette like Theodore…is that why she said he was no good for me??? Because SHE wanted him??? The tears overflowed now and I let out a big sob. Brittany quickly looked over at me and rubbed my shoulders. She glared back at Jeanette. Jeanette's eyes were wide and looked over at Brittany, a little frightened I suppose, I didn't see very well through my tears. Why would Jeanette do that?

"No! it's not-…" Jeanette started but Brittany overtook her.

"what's wrong with you Jeanette?? You want to take Theodore away from Ellie? Your little sister?? Is that it?" Brittany yelled coldly. Jeanette huffed and glared straight back, losing all sense of her nervousness before.

"Brittany stop yelling! What your saying is totally ridiculous! I do NOT like Theodore! I was only saying he was no good because of what I overheard him saying to his brothers today at lunch!" Jeanette hissed. She sounded more mean then I've ever heard her sound before. I looked up at her, relief flushing through my veins when she said she didn't like him. But wait…what did he say to his brothers?

"what? You don't like him?….oh uhh…..oh gosh I'm sorry Jeanette! I just…well" Brittany spluttered, probably feeling guilty over her yelling at her younger sister. Jeanette smiled warmly.

"it's alright you jumped to conclusions, you usually do so I'm used to it" Jeanette said sighing. Brittany's shouders dropped in relief and she sighed as well.

"I didn't mean any offense but I just don't like Theodore, I mean I thought you girls new I liked Simon" Jeanette said cocking her head and looking over at me. I wiped away my tears and looked down at my hands. My head was swarming with questions. What did Theodore say to his brothers? Was it bad? Was it good? Why did it make him no good? Gawsh! This is driving me CRAZY!!

"well hun that's obvious, it's just the way your were acting I guess it just seemed like it" Brittany said shrugging. Jeanette nodded.

"just tell me…what did Theodore say?" I asked quietly, but loud enough for Jeanette (who was across the room) to hear me. Jeanette frowned.

"well… I was walking down the stairway and I saw Theodore with his brothers. I wanted to say hello to Simon so I made my way over…but then Theodore said something and I stopped and walked away." Jeanette explained. I nodded urging her on.

"well… you know your friend Hannah? The one who makes her own clothes and she wears glasses?" Jeanette asked me. I nodded and Brittany snorted.

"yeah you mean the girl with the wacko sense of fashion? I mean really she thinks those outfits look good? She looks like a hippie! She should dress more like me!" Brittany scoffed. I glared at her.

"Brittany! She's my friend and her clothes are awesome! I think it's beautiful that she can dress whatever way she wants and not care what other people think! Unlike some red-headed sisters I know!" I said coldly. No one makes fun of my friends and gets away with it! I turned back to Jeanette who looked annoyed by the interruption. Brittany just sighed and flipped her red hair off of her shoulders, today she wore it down. it was odd because she usually wore it in a high ponytail that bobbed when ever she walked. like how my pigtails bobbed when i walked.

"anyway, well…I heard him say that….Hannah….smelled and wore weird clothes!!" Jeanette said quickly. I felt my heart drop again. What? Theodore…said that? No way! Theodore wouldn't say that! I mean he's Theodore!! He's kind and nice and cute and smart and funny and NOT mean! I think I had started hyperventilating by now. I crunched my hands into fists against my bed. Jeanette looked at me sadly and Brittany's mouth dropped again.

After a few minuets of silence I shook my head.

"no way! Theodore wouldn't say that! The Theodore I know wouldn't say that! Theodore's nice and sweet and perfect! No way would he ever say that!" I wanted to scream it but then Ms. Miller would have to come upstairs and investigate. Jeanette bit her lip.

"I swear I'm telling the truth…he said it to his brothers, but I ran away too quickly to hear their reaction." Jeanette said slowly. Brittany was still mute. I shook my head faster, tears spilling out once more. I felt crushed! But it had to be lie! It had to be!

"no! no! no! no! NO!" I said getting louder with each 'no'. Jeanette winced and her shoulders drooped.

"maybe…maybe you only think he's perfect and wouldn't say that because you like him so much….I don't know…" Jeanette said. I bit my lip so loud sobs wouldn't spill from my lips. I just sat there hyperventilating and crying.

No way.

Theodore would never do that.

Not to one of my friends.

Did he know she was my friend?

He still wouldn't say that.

No way.

It's a lie

A lie.

It' just a stupid lie.

…..

………

………….

………………….

But when has Jeanette ever lied to me?

Whoops! I have to stop explaining whats happened these past month and a half! It's 1:00!! I have school tomorrow!! Dammit! I'll explain the rest tomorrow! Heey I've just left this entry at a cliffhanger!! Hee hee awesome. Well to bad so sad…wait why am I saying this…it's not like anyones reading this…..right?

…………………….

Right?

................

**AN: hee hee!! Of course no ones reading your diary Ellie!! (grins evilly). Anyway I thought if I finished the story the chapter would be too insanely long, so I'm saving it for the next chapter!! XDXDXD I'm sooo hyper!! I just finished whatching up to episode 7 of Ouran High School Host Club (the English Version). Kyyyaa!! Hikaru and Kaoru's voices are so hot!!! For you people who don't know what this show is WHATCH IT!!!! SERIOUSLY!! YOU'LL DIE LAUGHING EVERY EPISODE!!!! XDXDXD it's really awesome, watch it on you tube :P**

**Eleanor: what!! How could you B!! you posted my Diary on the INTERNET!!!! Whyyyyyyy!!! Now Theodore will find it!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**B = Bumper Sticker**


	5. The Theodore Thing

**AN: hmmm I'm surprised I'm updating so quickly, but I guess I really wanted to write the next chapter, oh for all of you who might not get it , this isn't the last chapter. When I said finish the story at the end of the last chapter, I just meant the catching up story, not the whole thing XDXD**

**Sorry if some of you got confuzzled. Oh and yes, Brittany is dating Alvin. Simon and Jeanette like each other and they both know the other one likes them back, there both just too shy to do anything about it. And we all know Eleanor likes Theodore, but I'm not telling Theodore's feelings XDXDXD**

**Disclaimer: Alvin and the Chipmunks © Ross Bagdasarian, Jr**

**The Chipettes © Janice Karmen**

O O O

Dear Diary: Is This Love?

Ch. 5: The Theodore Thing

November 10th, 2008

Dear Diary,

Wow! Finally I have some time to write!!! It's currently lunch time right now and I don't have any homework to do (yes!!!! LONG LIVE HAVING NO HOMEWORK). I swear high school is like a mosh pit of homework!!! I mean seriously, unlike the teachers at my school, kids my age actually have lives and don't want to waste the rest of the day doing MORE work! I mean isn't after school the time where we relax and store up our little brains for the next day of learning? Gah, the school board is stupid. And another thing! Why on earth do we have to go to school at 8:00??? Causing us girls to get up at around 6:30 so we can get ready (we take longer than boys). Isn't it a proven fact that teenagers need more sleep!? Why take away the sleep that our bodies need…..besides I like sleeping in.

Adults just don't get it do they? Maybe I should start a petition to start school later in the day…..hmmmmm. Oh yes!!

I left off at Jeanette telling me what Theodore said about Hannah (I still cringe when I think about it…..jeez stupid Theodore!!! Why did you have to say that!!!!!!!!!!?)

Jeanette walked over and patted me on the shoulder.

"don't worry Ellie! Maybe I can talk to Simon about it….maybe there is a good reason behind it" Jeanette said softly, like if she spoke too loud I might break or something. I just smiled at her weakly. Brittany stood up angrily causing my bed to bounce under her weight and causing me to fall over. Brittany growled.

"I am SO drilling Alvin about this! I mean no guy that my sister likes can be nothing less than her expectations!!" Brittany snapped to no one in particular. I rose and eyebrow.

"your making it sound like I force people to be what I want…" I sighed. Brittany just ignored me. I rolled my eyes and she jumped off of my bed and stomped out of our bedroom. Jeanette just gave me a confused look and shrugged, proceeding to walk over to her books and start her homework. I looked down and my hands.

What was this receding feeling? It's like since I heard Jeanette's words a sudden feeling vanished in my heart and was replaced by something heavy. Was it bad? I mean I still liked Theodore…was that bad? Because of what he said? I mean, it's not normal to still like someone that insulted one of your good friends. Is it? Gahh!! I'm horrible! But after a year of liking this guy, could I just expect to stop liking him so suddenly?

If you met the guy you'd know it's sooo impossible.

I still felt the heavy feeling though….what was this?? It was bugging me, I mean when I thought about him, a smile still crept on my face…but I never got the warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach anymore. And when I saw him in the halls, I didn't get the tingles like I used to.

Eventually I stopped trying to smile at him when I passed him in the hall. I even stopped trying to continue the conversations when he complemented my art. I just let it end with a simple thanks. This continued for about a week until I finally started talking about it with my friend Kaleigh on MSN after school one day.

_**Me: **gaah!!! I'm going crazy!!! _

_**Klaeigh: **why? _

_**Me: **it's the Theodore thing!!! I mean do you think he'd really say that????_

_**Kaleigh: **what did he say again, sorry I forgot :P_

_**Me: **he said Hannah smelled and wore weird clothes…_

_**Kaleigh: **:O_

_**Kaleigh: **I really don't see him saying that, I mean he's a real smarty in class, and he's shy too, and too nice._

_**Me: **he's a smarty?? (thinks of the candy)_

_**Kaleigh: **ya, like one time in our history class he corrected the teacher on something _

_**Me: **that means he's a smarty? O.O_

_**Kaleigh: **well like he gets good grades and he always answers the questions and stuff_

_**Me: **o…k_

_**Me: **but still! What should I do!! I mean I still like him!! _

_**Kaleigh: **forgive and forget? :P_

I stared at her words for a while. Forgive and forget. I really wanted to do that. But….she was my friend. I really love all my friends and I can't take people saying bad things about them. But…he ruled my mind about 2 thirds of the day……………………….gaaah!!!!! Well it's not like I'm in a fight with him or anything. I mean he doesn't even know I know he said that. And even if he did he wouldn't care that I knew, he'd probably wonder why I cared so much. He'd think I was mental for obsessing over it. I looked down and the keyboard in front of me.

_**Me: **hmmmm forgive and forget? Sure I guess….I could try that._

_**Kaleigh: **yay!_

_**Kaleigh: **now talk to him tomorrow!! (grr.)_

_**Me: **suure I guess… :P_

_**Kaleigh: **yay!!_

_**Me: **are you sure he's a smarty???? I mean it's Theodore were talking about….he's not the smartest muffin in the bag when it comes to school._

_**Kaleigh: **isn't Theodore the one with glasses, you like him right?_

_**Me: **NO!!!!!! that's SIMON his BROTHER!!!!!! Waa how could you Kaleigh!! After all of this talk about him, seriously girl._

_**Kaleigh: **whoops sorry :D_

* * *

After a while I finally dragged myself off of the computer and slumped upstairs to do my homework. After I was finished Brittany stomped in the room with her hands in two fists. She sat on her bed and huffed angrily. Me and Jeanette just stared at her.

"uhhh whats up? I thought you were with Alvin…" I said. She pouted angrily.

"humph! I don't even want to talk about that jerk! Thinks he can skip out on a date! No way! Not when he's going with Brittany Miller!" she yelled angrily. Jeanette just sighed and slouched deeper into her light purple reading chair positioned beside her bed. She was just finishing '6 months to live'. it was a book series about a girl our age who had leukemia. I read it a long time ago. The book was really old and was literally falling apart. I've always told Jeanette to throw out books like that. But she just glares and me and hugs the book closer to her as if I'm going to snatch it away from her.

I cocked my head at Brittany and bit my lip.

"hey so…did you talk to Alvin about the Theodore thing like you said?" I said slowly. Maybe talking about Alvin would anger her more, I wanted to be cautious, Brittany's word attacks were deathly. She could rip apart the most famous person in the world with one sentence flat. believe me, I've seen it in action and her victims are never the same after.

Brittany sniffed and raised up her nose.

"why is it always about you and Theodore these days!? Do you expect me to do everything for you!?" she snapped. Gad I knew that would turn icy. She glared at me and I looked down. I had to admit, I felt ashamed. She was already angry at Alvin for god knows what which probably wasn't his fault anyway. They'd be all lovey-dovey again by tomorrow. I looked back up at her and frowned.

"but you said you'd talk to him about it, it wasn't my idea, it was yours remember?" I asked quietly. Maybe I could still get something out of her. Jeanette glared at Brittany's back from the corner of her book.

"just tell her Britt" Jeanette said before returning to her book. Brittany sighed and kicked her legs up onto her pink clad bed sheets.

"ya I talked to him, he explained everything. hmmm I think I talked to him about it like, Tuesday, so don't get your panties in a twist" Brittany said grabbing her hand mirror off of her bedside table and fixing some mascara that was clumping on the edge of her eyelash. My eyes widened in surprise.

What!! Tuesday!!!??? But it was Friday!!!!!!!!! Why didn't she tell me right away!! Gad Brittany your so stupid sometimes!!!

I waltzed over to her bed and thwacked her on the head. She yelped and grabbed her head where I hit it.

"hey! Why'd you do that!!?" she wailed. I glared at her.

"why didn't you tell me this Tuesday nimrod!?" I growled. She pouted angrily again and crossed her arms.

"I forgot, SOR-RY" she said. I sighed in annoyance. This girl can really be stupid for someone so popular. I crawled onto her bed beside her and crossed my legs.

"so….well what did he say?" I asked leaning forward a bit. Brittany rubbed her head once more then copied my position. Jeanette looked up from her book as well. She must've also forgotten to talk to Simon about it because she never told me anything.

"well I went up to him after school on Tuesday right? And well he said that they were just chatting and that Theodore was saying: "I heard Jackson was dissing Hannah Ince, you know Eleanor's friend. And apparently she heard about it and was crying in the girls bathroom. I feel sorry for her"" Brittany said, mirroring what Theodore was supposedly saying that day Jeanette overheard them. Even though it was Brittany talking, my heart did a little flutter when she said "you know, Eleanor's friend". it felt good. My heart hadn't done that for a while. I smiled a bit when I realized that. Was that heavy feeling going to disappear soon? It had still been there all week.

I nodded, urging Brittany to continue. Jeanette sat up a bit more in her seat.

"yeah so he said that, then Alvin asked what Jackson said, and Theodore said: "he said that Hannah smells bad and wears weird clothes"!" Brittany said, finishing off Theodore's words. My eyes widened and I stared at her dumbfounded. Jeanette gasped.

"that must've been when I was overheard him!! Oh my goodness Eleanor I'm so sorry!! I mistook his words and told what I thought he said!!" Jeanette wailed and she lunged herself from her chair and tackled me into a hug, knocking me over. I still didn't say anything.

"I'm sooo sorry Eleanor! This is all my fault!" Jeanette wailed again. I hugged her weakly. I still didn't really know what to say.

I was happy.

Increasingly happy.

Theodore had never said anything mean at all about Hannah. He was still the nice, cute, funny, sweet Theodore I fell for.

But….

Why was the heavy feeling still there??????

GAD!!! I'm gonna scream! This stupid feeling won't go AWAY! Jeez! This is bugging me! No matter how happy I feel it's STILL there! And even now when I know Theodore was innocent (haha sounds like some sort of witness thing to say XD) why is it still there? I thought it would disappear.

"hey…Ellie aren't you happy? Jeanette was wrong, Theodore never did anything bad…" Brittany said. Jeanette let go of me and looked at me guiltily. I sighed and just looked at them.

"I don't know, I mean yes I'm happy, of course I'm happy. But…I still don't feel 100% like I used to" I said biting my lip. Jeanette twisted her mouth to the side and Brittany sighed dramatically, letting herself fall onto her back. Her fall caused the bed to jump a little and me and Jeanette bounced lightly.

"what does it take to make you feel alright again!! I can't stand you being depressed!" Brittany groaned covering her eyes with her hands.

"I'm not swirling into the pit of misery here. I just don't feel exactly the same, sorry guys" I said biting my lip again. I swear one day I'm going to chew it off. Gawsh. Jeanette shook her head.

"don't apologize, we both hate it when our baby sister is upset, your like our little…well baby sister" Jeanette said, sounding unconvinced by the end. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"gee thanks" I sighed. Brittany uncovered her eyes and rolled her head over so she could look at me and Jeanette.

"hey, maybe like, your feeling down because you have to hear it straight from him" she suggested. I straightened by back, perking up by the suggestion.

Ya! Maybe that's it! No offence to Brittany. I believe her and all….buuut she does end up twisting the truth sometimes, like one time, Ms. Miller used to put the tax money on the bottom step of the staircase. This was when we where like, 7 years old. Well anyway, Brittany saw it and thought 'ohh money! I want it'. obviously not knowing it was important. When Ms. Miller asked us where it had gone, Brittany blamed it on the cat.

We didn't even have a cat.

Yep.

We got grounded for a week. Yes, WE. Because me and Jeanette knew she took it and didn't say anything. We regretted it after we had gotten grounded. Anyway Brittany never took the money again, now knowing it wasn't just random money. She even was forced to return the doll she bought with it. When Ms. Miller had asked her where she got the money from Brittany just said she won a bet with Alvin and he gave it to her.

Anyway, yeah…don't trust Brittany.

The next day went by slowly. I wasn't going to ask Theodore about the Theodore thing. I didn't feel I really had to. Thought I really wanted to talk to him about it. I kept hesitating and tried to call his name, but right when I was about to I thought of a reason not to. I finally gave up halfway through the period and just concentrated on my watercolour. We were on our last watercolour painting now. I had gotten reasonably good marks on my other ones. An 87% and a 92%. I really didn't care anymore if my grades were the best. I don't know why when I was so competitive about it. It just…faded.

Gawd I think I'm fading away all together. GAD! Why does Theodore have such a strong pull on my emotions!!! It's like I'm a blob of nothingness. But I'm still happy!! I mean Theodore didn't say it! He didn't say anything bad!!!……………..my emotions are totally wack. I feel like nothing but I'm happy?? THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!!!!!

Jeez I'm confusing myself.

"hey Eleanor…umm…can I talk to you for a sec after class?" Theodore's voice rang in my head for a couple of seconds. My heart did a little flip-flop but that was it. I looked up at him slowly making sure he actually said it. A small blush crept up on my cheeks as he sat turned around in his chair looking at me with a hopeful expression on his face. I blinked a few times with what must've have been a surprised stupid look on my face. He nodded his head ever so slightly.

CRAP!

HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN LOOKING AT HIM!!!!!????

Eee!!!

Quick say something Ellie!!!!

"oh yeah sure I guess" I mumbled quickly. I just managed to pronounce all of the words properly. He smiled weakly and turned around to finish his work. I stared at his back for a couple seconds before quickly looking down at my work. I could feel the girls stares beside me. I ignored them the best I could and kept working.

The period seemed to drag on FOREVER!! But finally it ended with the bell and I packed my pencil case into my backpack that was on my seat. I put it there everyday. Our teacher (as I've said before) is insanely mental, and she hates bags on the floor because she might trip over them and break something. Oh yeah it's all about her. Anyway these stupid idiot girls who site behind me had their bags on the floor. Like I mean these girls are REALLY stupid, like to the point were you think "why the hell are you even in grade 10?". All they do is giggle and gossip. They even sound like dumb blondes, like little mini Paris Hiltons. Anyway they always get in trouble cause their stupid and don't listen. They always laugh at the teacher when she's yelling at them and they talk back. I swear I'm, surprised our teacher hasn't snapped by now. It gets to the point were I want to slap those girls and give them a piece of my mind. Well our teacher flipped out because she's told them a million times to not put their bags on the floor. She physically took their bags, and even mine! Though mine wasn't even on the floor!! It was so unfair because she's never said anything before about my bag. She only said bags on the floor, mine wasn't on the floor!! Stupid mental teachers. She took all of our bags to the office and said we could get them later. When I went down we all had to get a talk from the vice principal.

But she's never said anything to me anyway so I just keep putting my bag on my chair. And that's were it shall stay so help me.

Anyway I packed up and put my bag over my shoulder. I was about to walk out when Theodore quickly grabbed my shoulder from behind. I jumped and squeaked slightly. It scared me a little. Theodore laughed lightly and I turned around.

"you said you would talk with me?" he said shyly. Well at least I think he was shy. I blinked a few times then suddenly I remembered what he asked me earlier.

GAD! How could I forget!! I was thinking about it for the rest of the period wondering what on earth he would want to talk to me about!! I have set a new record for stupidity. A blush of embarrassment rose on my cheeks and I nodded once.

"right, yeah sorry, I uh…forgot…sorry" I said nervously. He smiled a crooked smile. Fwaaa!!!!!! I'm melting!!!!! Hee hee

"ummm how about just in the hall…" he said, before walking past me. I nodded, not myself really since he'd already walked by. I turned and followed him out the door. My palms started to get sweaty. Ew…that's never happened to me before.

What on earth could he want to talk to me about???

Gasp! What if he knows I like him and he's going to reject me!!!!!!!!!!! Noooo!!!!!! I don't want that!!! At least not now!!!! I can't handle it right now!!!!….or maybe he's going to say he likes me too!!!!!

.............

.............................

..........

Naaah that won't happen.

Did he want to talk about the Hannah thing? How did he know I knew? Did Alvin tell him? Did Alvin lie about what Theodore said? Or was it true what Theodore really said?

Gaah!! I don't know anymore.

Suddenly my face got very hot and my head started to feel dizzy. People rushed around us as I followed Theodore. They all rushed either to their buses or to their lockers. Their voices began to echo in my head and the hallway started to spin around me. I struggled to keep up with Theodore and my legs felt numb. So many questions…they need to be answered!! I can't lose focus now…Theodore…he needs to talk to me….he…Theodore…..

Then the floor suddenly came up to meet my face and I blacked out.

Great….I fainted.

I'm an idiot.

I bet Theodore thought I was an idiot.

I bet the secret internet people supposedly reading my diary online think I'm an idiot.

I think I'm an idiot.

Crap.

Ohh man!!! There's the bell for the end of lunch!!

Oh nooo!! I just found some science homework under my diary!!!! Crap our greasy-haired ick teacher is going to give me hell now. Gaahhh. I'll write down the rest later. aww and i didn't get to eat my pudding cup (cries). :(:(

Pud-Ding

Maybe later tonight? Depends how much homework im have…..hmmm well gotta go!!!

Eleanor Miller

**AN: uh ohhhhhh that's the end of the chapter!!!!! I still didn't get to finish the catching up story…….too loong XDXDXD anyway, more for the next chapter!!! Hoodoo. Hrrmmmm I do make them faint a lot huh?……it's happened in every story I've done so far :O. first Brittany in Only You and You Forever, then Jeanette in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Dracula….now Ellie. I really have to stop that.**

**GO OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!!!!!!!!!!! XDXDXDXD I LOVE YOU HIKARU AND KAORU!!!! GAY TWINS ARE SO THE BEST XDXDXD LITTLE DEVIL TYPES RULE!!!**

**For you who don't know what I'm talking about…your loss XD**

**Byyye for noww!!!!!**

**Jeanette: little devil types?**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: that's us!!**

**Jeanette: oh wow! (jeez their good looking)**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: we're booored!!! Where's Tono and Haruhi???**

**Hikaru: wait we have an idea…**

**Kaoru: …let's shine a flashlight at Nekozawa!!! **

***twins run away laughing***

**Jeanette: *blushes* ohhhhh right little devil.**

**DON'T REVIEW AND I WON'T UPDATE!!!!!!! REVIEWS MEAN ALOT TO ME!!!! SO PLEEEAAAASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
